Judgment in the rain
by A.Samawalker
Summary: Hinata Hyūga is a high school student who lives in Konoha Town, a small town known for it's notorious weather. Stuck in a miserable life, she mets a certain dark mysterious person who is infamous for his acts, killing criminals coldly. Will she pay her life for being interested in wrong person ? Or will she affect him more then he wants to let her ? NaruHina !


**Summery** : Hinata Hyūga is a high school student who lives in Konoha Town, a small town know for it's notorious weather. Stuck in a miserable life, she mets a certain dark mysterious person who is infamous for his acts, killing criminals coldly. Will she pay her life for being interested in wrong person ? Or will she affect him more then he wants to let her ? NaruHina, hints of SasuHina ( just hints ), AU, modern world. Rated M

**A/N : Hi guys, this is my very first story on this site and I'm so excited to publish it. But let me introduce myself, I'm and I'm huge NaruHina fan ! Like a real fan so it's not wonder why is this story NaruHina. There will probably be grammar mistakes but just get over it if possible. English is not my first language so be gentle. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, and If someone likes this story be sure to leave a review, if you want of course or if you are not too lazy as I am. This story is rated M because in later chapters there will be LEMON, but that's not the only reason why it's rated M. The second reason is killing/torturing scenes, but if there is someone who can't bare it of just doesn't like it but does like the story I will be warning you up just as we enter the scene. Without more of my blah blah stuff, let's continue onto the story and hopefully you will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer** : Yeah I clearly don't own Naruto :P

**Chapter 1 : Collect information, collect their sins**

Rain. The little drops of crystal water falling on the ground mercilessly, freshening the air once more, and making people growl at it. It was indeed once more raining in Konoha Town. The town wasn't really big, but it was known for their weather issues. Night air was brining cold and bitter wind, as it was blowing slowly. In the station in front of the Konoha High School, the only high school in whole Konoha Town, there was a girl standing holding her darkly blue umbrella matching it with her hair. It was 8 PM and of course there weren't any other student, as pearl eyed girl girl was the only left because she needs to study for Math test that she has this week. She raised her hand wanting to feel the little drops. Hyuga Hinata sighed heavily enjoying the rain. If you asked about her life she couldn't say a lot of things. She had a part time job in one cafeteria , and she lived alone. She was poor but determinate to change that, and the only way is studying. Her grades were really good, some might say that they are more then impressive. But having good grades in Konoha High School isn't passing freely, as Hinata and some other "nerds" felt the pain of being bullied. Oh how miserable her life was, she wasn't even a little happy in her life. Even so, she never gave up and always gave 100% at school, and no matter what she always helped cleaners, teachers and every student who asked her help. She believed that good things happen to good people, so helping others would not only help them but it will help her. Happiness didn't fade from her face as she enjoyed a common scenario, a dark raining night. The forest around the city was really scary, it was leaving freaky impression to everyone who lived near it. Of course young Hyūga was used to it, but it could still terrify her. Her thoughts were interrupted by 2 orange-like bright lights making it's way towards her. She smiled as watching the bus stopping right beside her.

- Hello Hinata ! - the bus driver smiled as seeing her favorite traveller waiting for her.

- Good evening Mrs Shizune - young girl returned politely. She closed her umbrella and got in the bus. The bus was naturally empty at this time, and this time it was not a different case. Hinata took a seat in the middle of the bus on the left site by the window. She would often stare at the raining wildness outside, just relaxing. As soon as the bus started, there was this strange feeling literally collapsing on her shoulders. She had a bad feeling, and instantly closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She opened her eyes again finding herself calmed but that feeling wasn't leaving her, and if it was intending to scare her, it was succeeding in it. Suddenly the bus stopped on the next station. 'Strange there is no one around this time. ' Hinata thought to herself. She raised her head to see who's that, since no matter how silent she was, a curios spirit corrupted her body. Just as Shizune wanted to greet the stranger in front of her, her voice disappeared. Instead fear made it's way on her face. Her mouth opened in shock unable to produce vocals, her eyes widened as she saw world miracle. Her knees trembled, feeling weak and if she didn't sit she would definitely collapse. In front of her there was dark person. Hinata trembled at the sight of the person, her skin becoming paler if it was possible. She felt some kind of impact attacking her, but yet her moves froze. Her hands started to shake just assuming who is the person. A lot of stuff twisted in her mind, but one question was above all. Why her. Why did she had to deal with this, why was she punished like this. The man didn't speak as he entered. She looked at man once more to see him. He was tall but not too much, 180 cm maybe, he had dark pants on him, they were decorated with the chain connecting the one side of a pocket with the other one. His black hoodie and black shoes told everyone that did person definitely liked black color. But the most unique part was that he wore a mask, a white mask, with ape face on it, but the scary about the mask itself was that it was smiling. A simple smile on a simple white mask. The man had black gloves so that nothing was disposed. It was impossible to spot anything on the person, not his skin or hair. The mysterious person just continued walking inside the bus to take a seat. Hinata watched in front of her. She was feeling so weak that she wanted to puke. The Hyūga girl was afraid to watch anywhere but straight preying to Kami himself to help her. She was barely breathing as the person walked by her side. The dark person looked like he didn't mind if anyone was in the bus and just as he passed close to Hinata he stopped. His heavy footsteps stopped not wanting to go further. As his footsteps stopped, so did Hinata's heart beating. She couldn't watch the person standing nearby her, but she was realizing that the smiled mask is watching her. Shizune was watching the situation by the mirror, and couldn't help to worry for Hinata. Kami don't let that demon sit next to her, she though to herself. But nothing was going positively in this moment. The person took a seat next to the young girl, Hinata closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as the person right beside her sat down. She know who this man was, and she knew that her life is in danger. The black clothing and a animal smiling mask, yeah it was for sure. The person sitting next to her was no one other then The Judge. Hinata didn't know a lot about the Judge but neither did police. He is a criminal, rapist, sinner but before all he is a killer. Police could never catch him, and his murders were always messy, filled with torture. No one was in contact with this mysterious person. Hinata didn't know a lot of stuff about him but the things that she knew definitely confirmed her one thing, he is a cold murderer. Shizune closed the bus door with fear still on her face. As soon as the bus started moving, Hinata started praying. The pearl eyed girl still had hope, she was counting all the good things she did in her life and all the bad things. He won't kill her or rape her right ? She was sure she wasn't attractive, she was definitely sure that she had nothing that he would want. She was poor, plain and geeky. So why her then ? The bus drove, as everyone was quite in there, there were only 3 people but the reason behind the calmness was not the small number. They passed every station, not a single sound was heard except for the rain. Finally, 3 more stations until her station, maybe Kami really decided to help her. She was just worried about one thing, what if the Judge comes out on the same station as her. One was for sure, it was game over for her. 2 stations to her station. She was sure it was over, she was definitely sure. And then, The Judge turned his head slowly watching Hinata, it was like he was observing the young girl. The indigo haired girl almost got heart attack, but something unexpected happened. Judge stood up and headed towards the door, exiting the next station. The doors opened as the black man left the shaking bus driver and young girl alone once more. Shizune closed the door immediately, as both of the girls sighed heavily.

- Hinata dear are you okay ?! - Shizune asked worrying about the poor girl, that must have been traumatic for her.

- I'm fine Mrs. Shizune - she spoke softly still not believing that something like that happened. She was fine and healthy. After seeing Judge ! Was that even possible ? The next station was pretty far away from the previous one, and there Hinata left the buss driver. She sighed opening her umbrella not wanting to get more wet then she is. Young Hyuga didn't want to be outside anymore then she needed to, and just then she spotted her small house. The girl opened the doors entering inside and turning up the heat, she was cold but she didn't mind because in that moment Hinata just wanted to sleep and forget about this incident. Her eyes tired of all that adrenaline almost closed but she knew that safety comes first as Hinata locked the door and closed every single window. Sleeping in her room wasn't an option because the isolation wasn't good and that room seemed to be cold. Couch was good enough for her, she couldn't be happier with simple things. After locking all the openings in house, Hinata finally laid on her couch covering herself with nice fine blanket thinking about her highschool crush, forgetting the event before. But she didn't know that in 3 am dark figure with his white mask and hands soaked in blood watched her from afar.

**A/N : DAM DAM DAM DAAAAAAAAAAAAM, here is it tell me what do you think of it, sorry if its short gonna make next chapter longer :D **


End file.
